And the sky's the limit
by Aelig
Summary: L'amour est cette flamme qui éclaire les ténèbres et semble toujours prête à nous guider sur le bon chemin ; cette lueur qu'on aperçoit en chacun des gens qu'on aime, en chaque personne pour qui notre cœur bat. - Femslash month 2019.
1. Day 2 - Pink

**Titre :** And the sky's the limit

**Rating :** K+ au cas où.

**Personnages :** Piper, Reyna.

**Paring :** Reyna/Piper.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartient pas ! Et le titre du recueil vient de la chanson Helpless de la comédie musicale Hamilton.

**Remerciements : **À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel**, pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

**N/A :**

Bien le bonsoir par ici ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Bon je poste en retard (à la surprise d'absolument personne mdr) MAIS, tous les drabbles de ce challenge sont écrit (j'ai tout fait en une journée i swear je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé). Du coup normalement il n'y aura plus de retard à venir :3

Bref comme je viens de le dire, ces drabbles sont écris pour un challenge, aka la femslash month 2019 ! C'est la première fois que j'y participe mais ça me faisait envie :3 J'ai décidé décrire sur trois fandoms différents (Miraculous, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson), avec pas moins de 16 couples ! Du coup, il y aura trois recueils différents, si ça vous intéresse eheh. Also, ce sont tous des drabbles (c'plus rapide à écrire, tout simplement, et j'aime bien en écrire pour ce genre de défi), et je me suis rajouté·e comme contrainte de tous les écrire au présent !

J'inaugure aujourd'hui le recueil de Percy Jackson, avec le deuxième jour du challenge ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'avoue, il était cool à faire eheh. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 2 - PINK**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les enfants de Vénus – et ceux d'Aphrodite, aussi – donnent l'impression d'être roses, ou rouges, ces couleurs liées à l'amour. Pourtant, vraiment, ce n'est pas la première couleur qui vient à l'esprit de Reyna quand elle doit décrire Piper. Orange lui viendrait plus naturellement, peut-être, pour une raison inconnue – ou bleu, sinon, comme le bleu de la mer dont elle parle si souvent. Peut-être violet, parce que ses yeux lui donnent l'impression d'arborer cette couleur, parfois. Mais rouge ne lui vient pas en tête, non – encore moins rose.

Mais Piper est une multitude de couleurs qui brillent dans ses yeux, et Reyna ne saurait dire laquelle est sa préférée.

* * *

**.**

.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilààà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve très vite pour le quatrième jour ! :3

Des bisous !


	2. Day 4 - Café

**Titre :** And the sky's the limit

**Rating :** K+ au cas où.

**Personnages :** Thalia, Reyna, Jason.

**Paring :** Reyna/Thalia.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartient pas ! Et le titre du recueil vient de la chanson Helpless de la comédie musicale Hamilton.

**Remerciements : **À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel**, pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

**N/A :**

Hey la compagnie !

J'espère que vous êtes bien passés par le premier chapitre avant, parce que je ne me sens pas de me réexpliquer à chaque fois :D (oui je suis fainéant·e à ce point.)

En tout cas, voici le quatrième jour du challenge ! D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai 9 drabbles de prévu pour Percy Jackson eheh. (les autres jours seront évidemment dans les autres recueils !)

Voilà voilà c;

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 4 - CAFE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Thalia doit avouer, elle aime bien la Nouvelle-Rome, au final. Ce n'est pas l'endroit qu'elle préfère au monde – mais c'est sympa. Elle ne peut jamais trop s'empêcher de ressentir une légère rancune contre cet endroit, parce que _eux_ ont vu son petit frère grandir à sa place, mais c'est plus la faute d'Héra que la leur, alors elle l'étouffe au fin fond de son cœur. Ce qu'elle aime, surtout, c'est aller dans ce petit café qui fait aussi du chocolat à s'en damner un saint – parce que eh, c'est bon. Et puis, aussi, elle aime bien y aller à une certaine heure – parce qu'elle sait qu'elle y croisera Reyna, qui s'arrêtera pour discuter avec elle, et Thalia aime la présence de la praetor.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'y retrouve tous les matins lorsqu'elle vient rendre visite à Percy et Annabeth – et peut-être qu'un jour, elle ne l'utilisera plus comme excuse pour voir le sourire discret de Reyna.

* * *

**.**

.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Celui-ci était fun à écrire. J'ai envie de raconter plein de choses sur elles, et actuellement j'ai une demande d'OS à écrire sur elles lmao, donc un jour, ça viendra !

On se retrouve ici demain, pour le cinquième jour ! Je vous embrasse ! ;3


	3. Day 5 - Sharp

**Titre :** And the sky's the limit

**Rating :** K+ au cas où.

**Personnages :** Reyna, Annabeth.

**Paring :** Reyna/Annabeth.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartient pas ! Et le titre du recueil vient de la chanson Helpless de la comédie musicale Hamilton.

**Remerciements : **À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel**, pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

**N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens ! J'espère que ça va ! :3c

Et cette fois-ci en temps et en heure (applaudissez-moi svp)(vous êtes pas obligés vous inquiétez pas), le cinquième jour ! Que dire, ma foi, c'était sympa à écrire 8D Je trouvais que le thème correspondait bien à ces deux-là eheh.

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 5 - SHARP**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lorsqu'elles se parlent la première fois, le ton de Reyna comme celui d'Annabeth sont tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Tranchant, le regard d'Annabeth l'est bien plus – il semble fait d'acier et de haine.

Avec le temps, ce ton, ce regard – tout s'est adouci. Oh, il l'a bien été la première fois, alors qu'elles se partageaient ces bouts de vie qui leur appartenaient – mais les années ont fait leur office et lorsqu'elles se voient, se sourient, il n'y a plus cette acidité présente au début.

Mais tranchantes, elles peuvent encore l'être – quand quelqu'un hausse un peu trop un sourcil, ou laisse un peu trop dériver son regard vers leur proximité ou, bien que rare hors intimité, vers leurs mains enlacées.

* * *

**.**

.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilàààà ! :3c

Demain on inaugure le recueil Harry Potter, et on retourne sur du Percy Jackson pour le quatorzième jour ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! Je vous embrasse fort :3c


	4. Day 14 - White

**Titre :** And the sky's the limit

**Rating :** K+ au cas où.

**Personnages :** Annabeth, Piper.

**Paring :** Annabeth/Piper.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartient pas ! Et le titre du recueil vient de la chanson Helpless de la comédie musicale Hamilton.

**Remerciements : **À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel**, pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

**N/A : **

Bonsoir/bonjour les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :3c

On se retrouve après un petit moment d'absence ! Un petit couple que j'aime bien avec un thème que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire c: J'espère que vous apprécierez !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 14 - WHITE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Le monde semble blanc – terriblement blanc. Annabeth a du mal, en général, avec le neige – mais aujourd'hui, ça va un peu près. Piper rit à son oreille, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez, le bonnet bien enfoncé sur sa tête. Elle a les yeux qui pétillent, qui ressortent si bien dans le blanc qui les entoure. Annabeth sourit, ravie de ce qu'elle voit – du sourire et du rire et des yeux qui brillent. Ça va bien à Piper – c'est son charme naturel, sans doute. Annabeth n'est pas comme ça – mais ça ne la dérange pas.

Elle s'est perdue dans ses pensées, elle le sait – et son monde se recouvre de couleur lorsque Piper se met face à elle, si vive, si brillante, et l'embrasse en effaçant le blanc du monde.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilàààà c: J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Demain, on retourne rapidement sur du Harry Potter, et on revient ensuite sur du Percy Jackson !

Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien !


	5. Day 16 - Blue

**Titre :** And the sky's the limit

**Rating :** K+ au cas où.

**Personnages :** Thalia, Reyna.

**Paring :** Reyna/Thalia.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartient pas ! Et le titre du recueil vient de la chanson Helpless de la comédie musicale Hamilton.

**Remerciements : **À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel**, pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

**N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez biiieeen !

Encore un petit rabble par ici :D On retourne sur un couple précédemment vu, et j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé traité ce sujet !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 16 - BLUE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Thalia a des yeux intensément bleus. C'est toujours ce qui attire le regard de Reyna en premier – elle ne peut jamais s'en empêcher. Elle a l'impression de voir le ciel, lors de ce moment de transition alors que le crépuscule s'efface et la nuit s'installe, lorsque les aquarelles pâles laissent place à l'obscurité. C'est une couleur qu'elle aime à regarder, à tout avouer – encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit des yeux de Thalia, parce que, eh bien, c'est _Thalia_. Elle aime la regarder toute entière, l'observer et la modeler dans son esprit, sa mémoire, lorsqu'elle n'est pas près d'elle. Sa présence lui manque, alors – et son regard, son regard de nuit d'été.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Demain, on aura le droit à du Miraculous, et on se retrouve ici pour le 20 !

Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien !


	6. Day 20 - Hate

**Titre :** And the sky's the limit

**Rating :** K+ au cas où.

**Personnages :** Annabeth, Reyna.

**Paring :** Annabeth/Reyna.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartient pas ! Et le titre du recueil vient de la chanson Helpless de la comédie musicale Hamilton.

**Remerciements : **À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel**, pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

**N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Encore un petit drabble bien sympathique à écrire, ma foi ! :3

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 20 - HATE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annabeth n'a jamais détesté Reyna. Ceux qui le disent sont idiots, elle pense, parce qu'elle ne voit vraiment pas où ils ont pêché ça. Les romains et les grecs ont certes quelques griefs les uns contre les autres – plus ou moins justifiés, par ailleurs – mais elle a toujours respectée la préteur. Elle a toujours admiré son sens du devoir et du sacrifice qu'elle-même ne possède pas forcément.

Reyna ne l'a pas plus détestée, d'ailleurs. Au contraire – elle était plutôt admirative face à cette grecque qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui n'a pas hésité à lui donner sa confiance sans même la connaître.

Le temps a ensuite travaillé pour elles – et maintenant, tous ceux qui pensent qu'elles se détestent se sentent bien bêtes en interceptant leurs regards et leurs gestes amoureux.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note de fin : **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ;3

Demain on repart sur du Miraculous, et on se retrouve ici pour le 25 !

Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien !


	7. Day 25 - Split

**Titre :** And the sky's the limit

**Rating :** K+ au cas où.

**Personnages :** Reyna, Piper.

**Paring :** Reyna/Piper.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartient pas ! Et le titre du recueil vient de la chanson Helpless de la comédie musicale Hamilton.

**Remerciements : **À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel**, pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

**N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, on revient sur Percy Jackson... Pour une série de trois drabbles 8D Evidemment, les deux autres arriveront les deux prochains jours, mais en voilà déjà un aujourd'hui ! ;D

Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, on repart sur un couple qu'on a vu au tout début, et j'ai bien aimé utiliser ce thème !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 25 - SPLIT**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Piper est divisée sur le sujet, vraiment. Bien plus qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Mais elle a du mal à trouver un compromis qui lui convienne, et qui convienne à Reyna, et, bon. C'est loin d'être facile, okay ?

Elle n'a pas envie de s'enfermer à la Nouvelle-Rome, quand bien même elle a appris à apprécier la ville. Mais dans un même temps, Reyna ne veut pas vivre au-dehors, dans un endroit qui ne serait pas protégé pour les demi-dieux. Piper estime que vivre à San Francisco pourrait être un bon compromis, mais Reyna est bien plus dubitative.

Divisées comme elles le sont sur la question, Piper se demande parfois si elles arriveront à trouver un endroit où s'installer ensemble. Mais elle ne perd pas espoir – l'endroit parfait viendra en temps voulu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :3

Demain, du coup, on a de nouveau le droit à du Percy Jackson !

Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien !


	8. Day 26 - Comfort

**Titre :** And the sky's the limit

**Rating :** K+ au cas où.

**Personnages :** Clarisse, Silena.

**Paring :** Silena/Clarisse.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartient pas ! Et le titre du recueil vient de la chanson Helpless de la comédie musicale Hamilton.

**Remerciements : **À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel**, pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

**N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Honnêtement j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce drabble-ci, j'ai même dû m'y reprendre à deux fois. Mais au final, j'aime bien le résultat !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 26 - COMFORT**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Clarisse ne se décrit pas comme une fille superficielle – loin de là. Mais elle a besoin de son petit confort – d'un endroit bien à elle où elle se sent à l'aise. Elle a du mal à le trouver, et ça fait toujours rire Silena, comment elle se tourne et retourne et cherche encore et encore en râlant. C'est comme quand elles vont au lit – Clarisse s'agace toujours d'être mal installée, jusqu'à ce que Silena se blottisse contre elle et qu'elle n'ose plus bouger de peur de la réveiller.

Silena, elle, ne s'inquiète pas de ce genre de choses. Elle sait que tant que Clarisse sera avec elle, n'importe quel endroit sera sa maison et son confort.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Demain, on clôt ce recueil avec le dernier drabble pjo ! Saurez-vous en deviner le couple ? ;D

Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien !


	9. Day 27 - Space

**Titre :** And the sky's the limit

**Rating :** K+ au cas où.

**Personnages :** Annabeth, Piper.

**Paring :** Annabeth/Piper.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Chronologie :** Pas de chronologie particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartient pas ! Et le titre du recueil vient de la chanson Helpless de la comédie musicale Hamilton.

**Remerciements : **À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel**, pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

**N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

On arrive au dernier drabble de ce recueil ! Eh oui. Je sais, vous êtes tristes, moi aussi. On va quand même dire qu'on finit sur une jolie note, parce que j'aime bien celui-ci eheh.

_Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 27 - SPACE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Piper a toujours eu une sorte de fascination pour les étoiles, les constellations, l'espace tout entier. Ça ne l'a jamais vraiment quittée – et elle aime bien s'installer sous la voûte céleste recouverte de son manteau de nuit, et lever les yeux vers cet infini qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes. Annabeth vient près d'elle, dans ces moments-là – elle lui partage ce qu'elle a pu apprendre en plus dessus, ou elle se tait et contemple sa beauté avec elle. Au début, elle se tenait à quelques pas d'elle – et puis, doucement, au fur et à mesure, l'espace entre elles s'est réduit ; et maintenant, lorsqu'elles regardent les étoiles ensemble, leurs bras se frôlent jusqu'à ce que leurs mains se rejoignent.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et c'est très encourageant ! :3c

Sur une autre note, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire pour ce challenge dans ce fandom. Ca n'a pas forcément été facile parce que j'avoue, dans pjo, j'ai tendance à ne shipper que les couples canons (plus ou moins), et j'ai pas tellement de couples f/f en soit. Mais du coup, c'était beaucoup plus stimulant ! C'était vraiment fun de chercher sur qui écrire, avec quel thème, etc.

J'espère vraiment que vous avez passé un aussi bon moment à lire que moi à écrire ce recueil ! :3

On se voit pour mon prochain écrit sur le fandom ! En attendant, je vous embrasse fort et prenez soin de vous !


End file.
